


An Eternal Tuesday Afternoon

by steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb/pseuds/steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel appears on the Winchesters' hotel doorstep carrying his newborn baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eternal Tuesday Afternoon

Sometimes, Castiel combed through his vessel’s memories. 

Jimmy began his walk with the Lord five years ago or so, but his memories remained forever tattooed in his brain. Castiel understood the science behind the memories, that they were simply neurons connected together in Jimmy’s brain that occasionally slammed together to form a recollection, and that the longer Cas stayed in the vessel the weaker the connection became. But sometimes he would find one of Jimmy’s stronger memories, particularly those of his wife and daughter. 

Sometimes, Castiel would regret prying into Jimmy’s life.

But after a while Cas would remember the emotion Jimmy felt, how proud Jimmy was the day his daughter was born. The emotional memory that Jimmy had of holding his little girl for the first time, seeing her little bloody, screaming body, and feeling so immensely proud of her…Cas could feel all these things.

Sometimes, Castiel felt extremely jealous.

Many people did not believe angels could feel jealousy; in fact, the opposite was true. Angels are possibly the most jealous beings in existence, hence the primordial smack-down between Michael and Lucifer. So when Cas probed through Jimmy’s memories and felt just a tinge of the same happiness, he wanted the same.

Sometimes, Castiel would actually do something about what he wanted.

And sometimes, that’s why Castiel would show up at Sam and Dean’s doorstep at four in the morning.


End file.
